Traditionally, hay and other agricultural materials have been compacted into relatively small rectangular bales for storage, etc. Because of their size and weight, the old-style rectangular bales were adapted for manual handling. More recently the use of so-called round bales has become popular. Round bales are actually cylindrical in shape and are characterized by diameters of about 6 ft. or more and by axial lengths of about 3 ft. or more. Due to their considerable mass and volume, round bales cannot be handled manually; rather, the use of a mechanical device is necessary in order to properly manipulate round bales.
Heretofore various tractor-mounted devices have been provided for use in handling round bales. Prior round bale handling mechanisms have generally been of two types: rear mounted devices and front mounted devices. The rear mounted devices have typically comprised forks or prongs extending rearwardly from the tractor and supported on the hitching mechanism of the tractor for actuation thereby. The front mounted devices have comprised additional accessories adapted for use with apparatus permanently affixed to the tractor for actuating such attachments as lifting forks, dozer blades, etc.